This invention relates in general to solenoid valves and deals more particularly with improved multiple-way solenoid actuated control valves.
Conventional valves of the aforedescribed type generally have at least one cylindrical plunger supported in a bore and shiftable axially thereof between valve seats associated with opposite ends of the plunger. In such a structure, a portion of the plunger bore necessarily defines at least a part of a flow path through the valve. The latter flow path may, for example, be at least partially defined by slots in the plunger which extend longitudinally thereof. However, such arrangement tends to increase frictional forces within the valve and may impose limitations on valve operational speed. Accordingly, the general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved multi-way solenoid actuated control valve wherein the valve plunger bore does not define a portion of a flow path through the valve. The further aim of the invention is to provide an improved valve assembly which may be rebuilt in place, that is, while the valve assembly is mounted on associated equipment without requiring disconnection of the various fluid and electrical conduits connected thereto and which includes improved arrangement for metering flow in various flow paths therethrough.